


the night went on and the starling flew for days

by darlingbirds



Series: people loving frankie kane [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Light Angst, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbirds/pseuds/darlingbirds
Summary: the title sounds poetic but this is anything but.(aka the chat fic y'all didn't ask for)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Frances Kane, Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Series: people loving frankie kane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986280
Kudos: 2





	the night went on and the starling flew for days

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash or any of it's characters, all rights go to it's original characters.

_VibeBoy has created the chat: FlashZone  
_

_VibeBoy has added MagentaKane_

_VibeBoy has added FlashAllen_

_VibeBoy has added ReportinIrises_

_VibeBoy has added Snow &Frost_

_VibeBoy has added DetectiveWest_

_VibeBoy has added WallyFlash_

_VibeBoy has added HarryWells_

_VibeBoy: welcome to the flashzone, our private group chat to avoid the incredible amounts of miscommunication we've been having ( * cough, cough* donut incident)_

_MagentaKane: for the last time, our orders looked the same, how was i supposed to know your was the cream-filled one?  
_

_VibeBoy: cream filled are heavier._

_FlashAllen: .... he's actually right_

_Snow &Frost: donut incident aside, i think this group chat was a wonderful idea  
_

_VibeBoy: Thank you, at least someone appreciates my hard work_

_Snow &Frost: no problem_

_ReportinIrises: uh babe, why is there a bouquet of metal roses on my desk?_

_Snow &Frost: that actually was frankies idea. she thought since we were going on our first date that we might need a few weapons and real roses die too fast_

_ReportinIrises: love the effort but uh they're a little too heavy for my bag, also why do you assume something bad is gonna happen  
_

_MagentaKane: it's central city, something bad always happens_

_FlashAllen: Plus cait has her powers and they can hit the alert button if things go really bad_

_MagentaKane: still, weapons are everything_

_ReportinIrises:fine ill take them but don't complain if they end up being useless._

_MagentaKane: they wont, trust me._

_Snow &Frost: C'mon Iris, we're going to be late._

_ReportinIrises: See you later guys._

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse to explain writing this mess. have a good day/night and as always i'm darlingbirds on tumblr.


End file.
